BJIE Side Story: The Dark Path
by JackieTheGamerGirl
Summary: Clemont meets someone one day named Sombra, a voice in his head that seems all to real. He says he can help Clemont meet his younger sister, Bonnie, again. But at what cost?


**This is more or less the prologue, and this will mainly be in Clemont's POV. Anyways, enjoy! Read, review, and favorite (I guess? Idk)**

You're probably wondering, what kind of sick bastard would kill people because they lost their sister? Me, that's who. Despite how annoying she could be at times, she was the only person I truly cared about. You don't know who I'm talking about, do you? Well, I'll mention it to you later, as this isn't what this is about. This is about _revenge_. I don't care if they never did anything to her, they didn't _mourn_ for her loss like I did. Nobody asked me, "Hey Clemont, are you alright?" Or, "Clemont do you want some help?" No. They. Didn't. Even. ASK.

Had they asked, had they shown at least a HINT of concern, then this wouldn't be happening. This could've ALL been easily avoided. But no... not even my own father, the last bit of FAMILY I even have (that I know of, that is), even _he_ didn't care. Know what I think about it? Bullshit, complete and utter BULLSHIT.

Well, I don't need to be going on to long now do I? You're probably wondering who's helping me do this, right? Well, let's take it back to a week after Bonnie died, shall we?

 _A week after Bonnie died... third person POV._

Clemont sat there, still crying, however, the reason THIS time was different. He had already stopped crying for his sister days ago. This was... he didn't know how to put it. Clemont, he felt... _betrayed._ He thought _someone_ , _anyone_ would've came to her funeral! But no, they all have "passions" instead of coming to comfort a friend who had just dealt, and is still dealing with, the loss of a loved and _no one_ gives a care!

" **Do you think they are redeemable? Or should they... be punished, because they couldn't help you?** " A voice rang out in the blonde inventor's head. Clemont bolted up from his laying position, looking frantically around the room, and breathing heavily. " **Oh ho ho, don't be afraid. I only want to help you, dear boy,** "It spoke again. Clemont's breathing went from ragged to slow and steady.

"W-where are you?" He practically whispered. The next thing he wanted was for his dad to send him to _mental hospital._ Clemont's already seeing a therapist as it is, and it's all he needs.

" **I'm in your head. You can't see me unless if I willingly manifest myself. Even then you'll be the only who can physically spot me anyways. However, that takes energy from me. Less energy means less time to talk. You understand, right?** " It explained, Clemont nodding as a reply. " **Excellent! Now how about we get to know each other on a first name basis? For your sake I'll go first. My name is... _Sombra._ I greet you with open h- I mean arms!**" Clemont tilted his head, looking around the room. " **Oh. You can't see me. My apologies, I forgot.** "

"C-Clemont. Nice to meet you... S-Sombra," Physical or not, Clemont had a bad feeling about him. It clearly wasn't his imagination, as even _he_ wouldn't think of a name as clear as _Sombra._ He could think of _other_ names for voices in his head, even those are silly, though. So Sombra was real alright, but the fact that he can't see him- it sounded like a he because of how deep its voice was- was what made him terrified.

" **Again, I reassure I mean no harm. Just a little chat, really. Do you have any family in the house? I want it to be between you and me. Just us. Alone.** "

"I-I'll go check, if you w-want," suggested the timid boy. He was never one to make _many_ friends, let alone talk to anyone in a one-on-one conversation, besides his family, by himself and whoever he was talking to.

Clemont then proceeded to walk down the stairs, and peaked around the area. He must've missed it when his father literally _yelled_ at him that he left for work, as there was a note on the kitchen counter.

"'Gone for work today. Be back home before midnight. Hopefully. Love Dad,'" Clemont read aloud to himself.

" **Spectacular! Now, tell me, what has recently happened in your life that has made you sad?** " Asked Sombra. " **I am something that helps those with their troubles. I give only the utmost _helpful_ answers,**" he lied. It was hard to see him, so Clemont had no telling if he was speaking to him truthfully.

"W-well. Just about a week ago, m-my sister... B-bo-," he choked, trying to repeat his sister's name. After a few moments, he swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, "Bonnie. She p-passed away. And the doctors didn't even know how or why! My dad said it was probably from some restaurant we ate at the day before, b-but we didn't get sick! It d-doesn't make any sense!"

" **There there, calm down you poor child. There there...** " soothingly Sombra spoke to the upset teenager. " **I've dealt with _many_ p-eople who've had tragedies like these. And there's always a happy ending, I reassure you...**" He then paused, thinking about his next words for a moment, " **...well not** ** _always._ There have been occasions that have been... _drastic._ All I wished was to help them, and yet somehow, only I made it worse for them.**" Sombra made it sound like he was fixing to cry (even though, in reality he isn't). Clemont still wanted answers, however, despite Sombra's supposed sadness.

"W-well... what-," Clemont paused. " _Stay focused,_ " he mentally told himself, " _Ask other questions later, right now, don't get distracted._ "

"How can you help me?" Clemont managed to get out without stuttering.

" **Listen, young one, I can help, worry not. Tell me, are there some complications you're not telling me? Any secret you have shall be secure with myself, understand?** " Sombra was trying not to sound impatient. This was taking longer than he thought, however, he can't rush to the point, otherwise it would backfire.

"W-well, I have to see a t-therapist because of this past week..." Clemont trailed off, Sombra's curiousity peeked.

" **What are your thoughts causing you to see one?** "

"U-um, it's because... s-sometimes I f-feel like _h-hurting_ my f-friends... but I know it's n-not right!" Bingo. What Sombra was looking for.

" _He **is her** **family technically,** " Thought Sombra to himself. " **Well, what have they done for you, since her passing?** " _

"Huh?! What do you mean 'What have they done?'?! They haven't done anything except move on with their lives! As if she wasn't important! And yet they haven't even called me, I've had to call them! Even _then_ they think I'm taking this more complicated than I should! And my father, my own _flesh_ and _blood_ is thinking I'm going crazy! When I'm not! I'm not going..." Clemont paused his rant, tears forming in his eyes. He lowered his voice back to a whisper, before continuing, "I...I'm not going crazy..."

" **There there, relax yourself. Now allow me to suggest something, if you will. If you put these thoughts of harming your friends to action, do you think you will be satisfied?** " Clemont looked up, as if he could barely see Sombra _physically_ standing there, while he was slouched im the corner.

"N-not just them, now that I think about it..." Clemont stopped to think about his words. He nodded before he continued, "...I think if I hurt _Dad,_ maybe then he'll learn a thing or two."

" **Now, what if I were to tell you, that you _can_ see your sister again. If you do certain things, then you can see her again...**" Sombra paused to see if would a reaction out of the blonde. It seemed it had peeked his interest, which was great to the dark king. " **She isn't in this world. In fact, when she died, she went to live another life in another world _entirely_ different than this one. Do you want to know the things she's done there?**"

"Y-yes! Yes I do! If s-she's alive somewhere, then p-please! Tell me what she's done! Is she a hero? Or a villain?" Clemont was excited that he could barely feel his heart racing. He couldn't believe it! His sister was _alive._

Sombra began retelling her life in Equestria (without mentioning the name of course), proclaiming how great of a hero she was. And he wasn't lying, to say the least.

" **...however, she feels empty. She feels like, without anyone that knows her, other than Arceus, she doesn't know what to do. She needs someone to guide her. Bonnie, was it? Bonnie needs _your_ help, _your_ guidance, _your_ wisdom. Just shake my hand, and I can tell you _exactly_ how to get there,**" Sombra then made himself appear. His skin was grey, his hair pitch black, but was smoothly combed, and his eyes were red. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, and his shoes, well, they couldn't be seen. He extended his hand, waiting to see if he'd accept.

Clemont had to process everything before he made his decision. He wanted to be there for his little sister, lost in a world she was unaware of. She needed help _controlling_ her powers, she needed help from _her_ real big brother, Clemont.

"Alright then, I accept your help," Clemont extended his hand to the now-physical voice from his head, shaking it, as Sombra laughed _wickedly. Clemont didn't know whether or not to laugh with him, or be afraid._

" **My dear boy, you should do more research before you make deals with _demons_ from other worlds,**" Sombra continued his wicked laugh. Not long after, Clemont began laughing too, not for the same reason.

Then, with a flash of light, the room was back to normal. Clemont glances at the clock. 11:29 pm it read, good. He had thirty minutes. That's when he glanced back at the clock. It read 8:30 am before, did he pass out or did he simply go to sleep? Now he was worried.

" **Worry not, my friend. I am still here. It was anything but a dream,** " Clemont let out a sigh of relief. It _was_ real, he _can_ see his sister again. " **Now go bathe, you smell like you haven't done so in _weeks_.**"

"I haven't showered for two days, sheesh," Clemont walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

 _Present day...Clemont's point of view..._

And now I have hope. I'm going to my first target, Ash Ketchum. Sure he's all the way in Kanto, but Sombra says he has a way of getting me there fast. By simply teleporting, is what he told me.

" **Just stand still and close your eyes. DO NOT open them unless if I tell you to do, understood?** " I just nodded. I had been planning this out for weeks now, and it's finally being set into motion. I closed my eyes like Sombra said. I didn't really pay attention to what went on, I felt like I didn't have to anyways.

" **...open them. I said you can open them!** " I hadn't realized that it was that _quick._ Oh well, this will be more surprising if anything. Now... where's Pallet town? " **We're outside of it. On Route, oh 1 is it? Oh well, I've never travelled to Kanto a whole lot. Seems unbelievable, I know.** " I didn't notice anything else he said, unless if it was important.

My plan, you're wondering? Simple, ask to take Ash out for awhile, and force him to stay in a hotel. While he's sleeping, Sombra will teleport the both of us to one of the _many_ bases I've made specifically for torturing.

Now, let's begin Phase One.


End file.
